


Sportscaster

by Daegaer



Series: For Art's Sake [32]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 1920s, Art, Artists, Baseball, Gen, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: In 1920's London, Crawford catches up on theimportantnews from home.





	Sportscaster

It is a vice I do not like to admit to anyone, including myself. I hide it especially from Schuldig, who would mock me so much I feel I would be unable to lift a pencil in his presence for a week. I made the mistake of mentioning the subject only once when drinking with members of the Rosenkreuz group and it was made clear how amusing and bourgeoisie everyone found it, so now it is a purely solitary indulgence for me.

American newspapers are, necessarily, a little out of date by the time I buy them, but what I am looking for isn't breaking news. The _Globe_ gives me a glimpse of my home city: the hardships caused by manufactories relocating to cheaper areas (opportunities, as my father would have it), the still effervescent glories of the social scene (as my sisters would have it) and, most importantly – I turn to the sports reporting and wince – the horrific and continuing downturn in the fortunes of the Red Sox. The curse of the bambino seems still to be in effect, though the rash of equally stupid player sales since certainly hasn't helped. At this rate it may not be until 1930 until the Sox win the World Series again.

I hear a quick and assured knock on the front door below and a piercing whistle from the street. Going to the window, I look out and see Schuldig waving up at me. I make sure to hide the newspaper before going down to let him in. Miss Lin told everyone that baseball was just like rounders, a game for middle-class schoolgirls, causing Schuldig to attempt an horrific sketch of me in a gymslip on the spot. I don't need him distracted by such childish behavior today.

None of them could understand the pure drama and tragedy of the Red Sox anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The curse of the bambino was the sale of Babe Ruth by the Boston Red Sox to the New York Yankees in the 1919/20 season. It in fact took until 2004 before the Red Sox won the World Series again. Crawford's forecasting is way off.


End file.
